Clad sheet alloys suitable for brazing applications comprise cladding alloys typically produced from commercial purity smelter aluminum, to which Si is added. Such conventional cladding aluminum alloys contain between 7 and 12% Si, <0.25% Fe and trace levels of other elements. Commercial purity smelter aluminum is more expensive than secondary or recycled aluminum. It is desirable to decrease the costs of the clad sheet aluminum alloys suitable for brazing applications by increasing the content of recycled aluminum alloys in such clad sheet alloys. It is also desirable to improve the properties of the aluminum alloys suitable for brazing applications, for example, in order to increase corrosion resistance and/or strength of the brazing joints produced by brazing parts or objects fabricated from clad sheet aluminum alloys.